


Dr. Garner

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, possible spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theory based on the sneak peek for 3x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Garner

**Author's Note:**

> Theory that Andrew is an Inhuman who functions as the antithesis of Lash. Takes place where the scene left off.

He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret forever, especially working so closely with Daisy and Coulson and Mack, who were on the lookout for Inhumans; especially now that Lash was on their radar. He knew he couldn’t keep it from Melinda forever, but he had hoped. He had hoped he could have everything worked out before she found out. Sure, maybe if he’d told her as soon as it happened he could have avoided this whole mess, but he was afraid of the position it would put her in, that he’d be dragging her back into SHIELD or making her relive Bahrain. So he’d kept it to himself, and now here they were, in exactly the position he was afraid of putting her in. He hadn’t expected to be the one holding the gun.

The confusion was understandable. He looked like Lash- bluer and spikier, but very Lash-like- and had powers similar to Lash- though he couldn’t punch holes through people’s chests; if he were to hear a description of himself, he’d probably think of Lash too.

Lash. Andrew probably would have managed just fine if it weren’t for him. Andrew was instinctive where Lash was methodical and it messed him up. He’s supposed to protect Inhumans, but how does he protect them from Lash when the guy is an Inhuman himself? He can’t kill Lash; he tried. It gave him a migraine. He is physically unable to kill Inhumans. But Lash can kill him easily. And Andrew has to protect Lash from the ATCU, SHIELD, any perceived threat against him. He doesn’t want to, but he needs to. It’s all very confusing. This need to protect all Inhumans indiscriminately- and he can’t tell if that’s really his purpose or if he needs transitional training wheels- has created more problems than it’s solved. He feels like that is in large part because he’s one of the Inhumans he needs to protect.

It scared him how easily he’d laid waste to that drug store. They’d been Hydra agents; maybe he shouldn’t feel as bad as he did. He couldn’t help it. Defending himself in his human form and winning was one thing, but he’d been in his Inhuman form. They hadn’t stood a chance. It wasn’t a good feeling. But his human form wouldn’t have stood a chance either and he had to protect himself. He _had_ to. The aftermath of that incident was just more evidence of why he couldn’t tell people about him. Look what he was capable of. But he has to protect himself.

And it was always a battle deciding who he puts first. Lash, Lash’s victim, or himself? His need to save everyone overrides his ability to save anyone. And then he ends up with a migraine.

So far his job as Inhuman therapist has done a good job of tempering his protective instincts. The idea of a Secret Warriors team gives him a bad feeling, the ATCU gives him a bad feeling, Coulson putting Alisha in the field without his permission pissed him off far more than he let on, but he’s been hypersensitive to anything that can be construed as remotely dangerous or threatening to Inhuman lives. SHIELD is a safe place for Inhumans. He knows that. He’s safe with them so they’re safe with him.

And he knows Melinda isn’t a threat to him. She won’t hurt him. He kept himself in check. Hadn’t managed to keep the gun in its holster, and he’s kicking himself for that right now, but he’s not going to pull the trigger; isn’t even going to take the safety off, because he doesn't _want_ to. He doesn’t need to protect himself from her. She won’t hurt him. He absolutely, definitely _will not_ hurt her.

She’d flinched, jumped back. He takes a deep breath, tries to calm himself so that she won’t be scared of him. She’s staring at him, wide-eyed, on the defense, yet it still takes him way too long to lower the gun. He does lower the gun though. He crouches slowly, broadcasting his movements, and pushed the gun away from him, towards her. He sits and pushes himself against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Melinda.”

He sees the way she starts to trust him again, in the way her features and her posture melt into something more neutral. She steps towards him and sits cross-legged a few feet away.

“What happened to you?” she asks again.

“You don’t want to know,” he repeats.

“Then I wouldn’t be asking.” She reaches out, covers his hand with hers. “You can trust me.” It’s devastating how significant this small gesture is for her, because trusting _her_ had never been the problem, not for him, and that she can take his hand now after everything was just... it took his breath away.

“It happened in Hawaii,” he begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Andrew is a good guy forever, Daisy helps him with his powers, and he and May live happily ever after. The end.  
> (I don't know why he doesn't tell anyone; AoS characters suck at talking).


End file.
